My Criminaly Insane Romances
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Emily Prentiss has three guys she's now dating from her office. And she doesn't know which one to choose when something big changes her life.
1. The Night Out Part One

The music playing loud and tons of people on the dance floor made it a better night than expected. Derek Morgan was talking to three woman at the bar, Hitch was making conversation with JJ on the dance floor and Emily, Reid and Garcia were sitting in a booth playing poker.

"Garcia?" Spencer asked. He and Emily had their cards buried in their chests and were staring at Garcia, who was making eyes at Derek. "Garcia!?" Emily softly shouted. Penelope Garcia turned around with an icy glare that seemed to make hell freeze over. "What!?!" Garcia shouted. The drink in her hand was shaking faster than Hotch's mouth moving while talking to JJ. And his nerves were taking over his body. "What could you possibly want?" she asked. Emily giggled while Spencer said "It's your turn." Garcia looked at the stash of money in the middle of the table and than up at her opponents. "I'll see your twenty, and raise you ten." she said with a smirk, while throwing her money into the stash. Spencer looked disappointed, put his cards down and said "Fold". Garcia smiled and looked at Emily. She shook her head and said sadly "I fold too." She set down her cards then looked at Penelope, who was smiling.

Garcia put her hands around the huge stash of money and pulled it into her chest. Emily grabbed Garcia's arm. "Wait. What did you have?" she asked. Garcia grinned and said "Two jacks, two five's and a two." Emily let go off Garcia's arm, looked at Spencer, than back at Garcia, stunned, and asked "Wait you bluffed?" "Well yeah." Garcia said happily. "You're a beginner and Spencer, you only play the logical way." Emily and Spencer looked at each other and laughed while Penelope took a twenty from the pile of money and slid out of the booth. She stood in front of them and asked "What do you guys want? I'm buying." 'Um.." Emily began. She looked at her bottle of beer to see she only had a few drops left, so she figured, what the hell. "I'll have another Bud Light I guess." Garcia nodded and looked at Spencer. "Water" He said shyly. Garcia nodded again and walked over to the bar.

Emily turned her head to her colleague and smiled. "Water?" She asked. He looked up from the table and questioned her with his eyes. "All you want is water? You don't even feel a little dangerous tonight?" she asked him, giggling. She saw that he was looking at his hands again and moving them awkwardly. "Are you ok Spence?" Emily asked him. She moved her hand closer to his, her torso now leaning over the table and put her hand on his, which made him look up. She smiled at him and he shyly smirked back.

He held her gaze. Those soft, brown eyes of hers made him want to kiss her so badly. And his cute pink lips were taunting her and made her want to faint. They began to move closer and closer to each other when JJ came over to the booth. "Hey" she said cheerfully. Emily and Spencer quickly moved away from each other, let go of each other's hands and looked up at JJ with awkward smiles. "Spence, wanna come and dance with me?" Spencer shook his head slightly and casualy said "No thanks JJ." JJ's smile suddenly faded as she asked "Did I interrupt something?" Emily and Spencer both looked embarrassed and said simultaneously "No".

Spencer quickly smirked at Emily and slid out of the booth. "Sorry to leave you Emily," he said while linking arms with JJ. "But I have to dance with Miss Jennifer." And with that, the two walked onto the dance floor. Emily watched the two until they began to dance, then laughed at herself. She looked up to see Garcia setting their drinks down on the table. She slid into the booth next to Emily and took a sip of her martini. Emily grabbed her beer, thanked Garcia and took a big gulp. Garcia looked at Emily to see her bra strap falling out from underneath her green and white dress.

"Em," she began while pointing at the strap. Emily looked at her than down at her shoulder and saw what she was talking about. "Thanks Garcia" she giggled as she out the bra strap back under her dress.

Just as Emily put her bra back into place, Hotch slid into the booth across from his two colleagues . "Hi ladies" he said with a smile. He had a nice and tasteful shirt on with white pants and matching black office shoes. "Hey" they said back cheerfully. "Emily," he began. She looked at him, questioning him with her eyes, the same way Spencer did to her just a few moments earlier. He had never called her Emily before. "Want to come and dance with me?" he asked. She giggled the tiniest bit. "You can't find a lady to dance with in that?" she asked him. He smiled. "Ok." she said. She set her beer down while Hotch slid out of the booth. Garcia got out so Emily could join Hotch. She slid out of the booth, smoothed down her dress so nothing showed and began walking with Hotch onto the dance floor. The two were almost there when Hotch stuck out his hand and grabbed Emily's. She quickly glanced down and then picked her head back up and grinned. He looked at her and asked "Is this weird? To uncomfortable?" She looked at him and shook her head. He smiled and they made their way to the middle of the dance floor.


	2. The Night Out Part Two

Hotch pulled Emily close to him and put his hands in her backside. She gasped slightly and looked down. Than looked up at Hotch, who was looking down at her. "Is this to weird?" he asked. She smirked and said "No". They started dancing to a slow, romantic song. Emily put her arms around Hotch's neck and returned the soft smile he was giving her. "Do you like this song?" he asked her. She nodded and said "Yeah. One of my favorites."

He smiled and looked into her eyes. She returned her gaze and just began to stare. Their heads began to move closer until their lips met.

Emily's hands moved from his neck to his head. She opened her mouth a tiny bit to deepen the kiss. She was sliding her hands through his black silky hair and he was moving his hands further and further down her back. His hands finally made their way down to her butt while her hands were tangled in his hair. He released his lips from hers. They were both sort of out of breath. He took her hands from his head and held them tightly down by their waists. "Follow me" he said quietly. She smiled and nodded.

He let go of one of her hands and started walking out the door. She followed, holding onto his other hand and looking around to see if anyone had noticed. He pushed open the door and it closed behind Emily.

But what Emily didn't notice was that Reid and JJ were dancing right behind them. JJ was just looking around at her surroundings, but Reid had noticed the kiss his colleagues had just shared. He was the one who looked disappointed.

Emily's back hit the wall of the outside of the club while Hotch leaned up against her. Their lips met for the second time, but this time, it was rough and passionate. Her hands again went around his neck and his were on her hips. He, again, released his lips from hers, but this time, moved them to her neck. She let out a slight moan and smiled. He stopped what he was doing and looked deep into her eyes, and she did the same.

"Come back to my house" he insisted. She shook her head and said "Mine's closer." He nodded and started leading her to the cars. "Wait." she said quickly while dropping his hand. He turned and, just like she had done to him, questioned her with his eyes. "I left my purse inside." she said. He nodded and told her "I'll meet you at your place." She smiled, kissed him lightly than ran back inside for her purse.

Back inside the bar, Spencer was back in the booth talking to Garcia and JJ. Cigarette smoke was now filling the air as she walked through the doors. She hurried back over to the booth and grabbed her purse off of the table. She quickly said goodbye to her friends then tried to hurry away before Spencer got up and took her arm. She turned her head and looked surprised to see Spencer's face, which was full of anger. "Where are you going Emily?" he asked her. And even though he looked sort of mad, he spoke with sorrow. She managed to get her arm free and replied "My mom called. I have to go. Some kind of emergency." She goodbye again and hurried out the door.

Spencer watched her leave the club then looked down at his hand to see her phone in his hand.


	3. Horror Movie Reality

Emily pulled into her building's parking lot and parked her car. She got out of her car, shut the door and hurried into her apartment building. She entered the elevator, pressed the button for the third floor and watched the doors close in front of her. She stood in front of the doors and looked to the left to see all of the lights on that side of the elevator were off. She looked a little closer to see something or someone moving in the darkness. She quickly pulled the alarm button in the elevator, the rest of the lights went dim, the alarm sounded and a hand popped out from the shadows and grabbed hers.

She managed to get her hand away from the stranger, backed away but hit her head on the elevator wall. The stranger quickly ran over to her and tried to help her up as she fell to the ground. She looked at the stranger, wincing in pain, and the only thing she could make out was that the stranger was a man.

She tried to fight him off as best she could, before she started to blackout.

"Emily? Are you alright?" the stranger kept on asking. She recognized his voice but couldn't make out who it was. She finally gave up fighting, but fell into his arms. She fainted. He picked her up, pressed the alarm button and walked out of the elevator with Emily in his arms.


	4. Romance and Lust

With her head pounding and her throat now soar, Emily woke up to find herself in her bed .She looked under the covers to find herself dressed in her silk pajama shorts and silk pajama top instead of her dress. She rubbed her forehead and looked at her alarm clock which read three a.m.

She turned on the lamp on her bedside table and slowly got out of her bed.

She walked out of her bedroom and descended the steps to find someone laying on her couch watching TV. As she reached the bottom of the steps, her hand fumbled for the light switch. When she finally found it, she turned it on and saw the person on the couch start to move. She cautiously crept over to the couch to try and see who was laying there.

Right behind the couch, she saw an umbrella lying on the floor. She slowly picked it up off the floor, trying not to make a sound and armed herself with the umbrella. She started to move to the front of the couch slowly and cautiously. "Emily?" the voice asked. Emily's eyes widened and her face twisted with fear. The person turned to her and Emily let out a sigh of relief and dropped the umbrella to the floor.

It was Aaron Hotchner.

He started to get up but Emily put her hand on his chest and pushed him back down. She got on top of him, her private rubbing against his, and kissed him gently. Her hands were working his shirt buttons while his were caressing her thigh and butt.

This time, she was the one who released her lips from his and gazed deep into his eyes. She ran her fingers through his thick black hair. "So," she began. Her hair was hanging in front of her face, so he put it behind her ear. "You changed my clothes? You took off my dress, my bra and my underwear and put these pj's on me?" she asked.

He smiled and she giggled. "Yes I did." he responded while running his hand through her hair. "Do you mind that I saw your naked body?" he asked sweetly.

She shook her head. "Well, did you like what you saw?" she asked him. He grinned and kissed her neck passionately. Emily closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure. Aaron moved his lips from her neck to her breasts. He licked the top of both and she pushed him back down onto the couch. She looked at him breathing heavily. He looked at her to see lust in her eyes. "Bedroom?" She asked, almost out of breath. He nodded and they headed to the bedroom to continue making love to the ones they loved.


	5. The Morning After

Emily's eyes fluttered open to see Aaron Hotchner laying next to her. His chest moving steadily up and down to the beat of his heart. His legs were tangled in hers and her naked body laying practically on his.

She closed her eyes with a smile on her face, thinking of the great love they made last night. "God!" she thought as she looked at him again. "I can't believe this! Aaron….Aaron Hotchner! He's lying here…in my bed! Next to me!"

As she intensely stared at his gentle movements, his eyes open sleepily to see her smile near his face. "Hey you." he said sweetly while pulling her into his arms. He placed a quick peck to her lips, while inhaling her beautiful scent of cinnamon and vanilla.

"Do you remember what you said to me about…. two weeks ago?" she asked while lying her head on his chest.

He shook his head slowly while smelling her hair. Jasmine and Sweet Pea. "Whoa!" he thought. "I can't get enough!"

"I said that I had a date with your brother. And you remember what you did when I left the office?"

He, again, shook his head.

"You called Sean the second I walked out of the office and started yelling at him." she laughed.

"Wait, how did you know that? Were you spying on me Emily?" he asked her.

"Well," she began as she straddled his muscular body. Her hand resting peacefully on his manhood.

"Well, I wanted to see your reaction." she giggled as she heard him moan. She leaned down and planted what was suppose to be a quick peck on the lips, but then turned into a passionate wrestling of tongues as he pulled her closer and closer.

She pulled back when they heard the phone ringing. He sighed as she got up and put on her robe. "Really? Now?" he asked impatiently.

She smiled, walked back over to him and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back Aaron." she said sweetly.

As she walked out of the room, his eyes were directed on her ass. "Oh!" he thought to himself. "The way she moved! I'm going mad!"

He began to get up and get dressed when she appeared in the doorway, eyes fixed on his penis. "Wow" she commented.

He turned to see her leaning against the door, watching him. He smiled and started to do a little, seductive dance. He watched her begin to unravel her robe and drop it to the ground. She slowly and seductively walked over to him and laid her hands on his chest. "So, who was it?" he asked, while placing tiny kisses along her neck.

Emily moaned before responding to the answer. Her moan only encouraged him even more. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "It… was… my…. mother…" she said between their passionate kisses.

He laid her down on the bed and straddled her fragile body. She looked up into his eyes to see his firey passionate lust. He leaned down and placed gentle kisses along her stomach.

"What did she want?" he asked as he moved lower and lower, down to her place of womanhood.

"Mmm……… she wanted… me to tell….you she…. needed you this…. afternoon." she moaned.

She moved his manhood into her clit and thrusted her again and again. She moaned as he groaned, which only encouraged them both.

The rest of the morning they made love. And after that, they laid peacefully in bed, waiting to see where life would take them.


	6. Such a Surprise

Emily was in the kitchen drinking her coffee when Aaron came out of the bathroom. She didn't hear him until he was right behind her. She turned to see him coming towards her in his work suit.

He slipped his hands around her waist as she set her coffee down on the counter. Then she out her arms around his neck.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately on her soft lips. They stayed locked together for several minutes but then Emily managed to chuckle as she pulled away. "What is it?" he asked as he bent down to kiss her again. But she pushed him away for the second time and started walking towards the door. "You have to go and if we start this again you know what's goanna happen."

"Is that a bad thing?" he chuckled as he picked up his briefcase from the floor.

"Yes. My mother is one tight ass and if your late it's my head."

He smiled as he walked over to her. They both walked out into the hallway and looked around to see if anyone was there. When they saw no one, Aaron dropped his briefcase and picked Emily up and swirled her around.

He kissed her over and over again as she giggled.

He looked up into her beautiful brown eyes as she looked down into his. She gave him another quick peck before she giggled, "Put me down!"

He set her down onto the cold tile floor and brought her into a huge bear hug. They just stood in the hallway for minutes, wrapped in each other's arms. Him, wanting to bring this moment further and further, and her, wanting it never to end.

He turned his head and kissed her temple before he picked up his briefcase from the floor. He kissed her on the forehead and looked back into her eyes. "I'll be back tomorrow. We can have a sci-fi movie marathon. You like The Twilight Zone right?"

She nodded as he kissed her head again. "Then that's what we'll do."

She felt herself smile as she replied an ok, then watched him walk down the hall. And after another moment, Aaron Hotchner was gone.

Emily walked back into her apartment and closed the door. She was halfway towards the living room when there was a knock at the door. She turned around to the door and smiled. "Did you forget something?" she asked as she walked back to the door.

She slowly turned the doorknob and swung open the door to see a familiar face. But it wasn't Aaron Hotchner.

It was Spencer Reid.

"Reid!" she yelled surprised as she tried to tie her robe so nothing showed. She looked at his face.

He was sad.

He was also dressed completely unlike himself. His hair was the same, but he was wearing a white dress shirt and jeans with flip flops.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him nervously. He dug in his pocket then held out his hand which held a white phone. "You left it at the bar last night." he replied sadly.

She reached down to take the phone out of his hand but he held on pretty tight. "Do you want me to have it?" she asked trying to still take it out of his hand.

He finally let go and he just looked at her. His eyes stared into hers, then down her barely covered body.

She saw what he was doing and covered her breasts with the silk material. "You need anything else Reid?" she asked rudely.

He picked his eyes up to meet hers. "What was Hotch doing hear?" he asked, the sadness returning to his voice.

She stared at him for a minute trying to decide what to say. "Aar… Hotch was… um… he wanted to know…"

"Why don't you just tell me the truth?" he interrupted. "Just tell me that you guys fucked so there will be no secrets."

She just looked at him. Shocked.

"Reid!"

"Well it's true isn't it?"

"Even if it was it's none of your damn business!"

There was a noise at the end of the hall and an old couple came out into the hallway.

Emily grabbed Reid by the arm and pulled him into her apartment.

She closed the door behind her and turned to see Reid charging toward her.

He pinned her against her door and his lips collided with hers.


	7. Sorry

They stayed locked together for a couple of seconds until he parted his lips from hers, and looked into her eyes.

"What was that?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

He took his hand from the door and caressed her cheek. "I've wanted to do that for so long. I never told you this Emily. But, I love you. I have since your first day at the BAU."

She was speechless. She just stared at him, knowing this was the truth.

Taking in her silence, he continued. "On you first few weeks in the BAU, you would flirt with Morgan and… it would make me ache. And then last year at the Christmas party, you looked so beautiful and sexy. And then he kissed you under the mistletoe."

She remembered that day.

The snow was falling on the white ground so peacefully, so tenderly. The whole team was in the BAU bullpen.

She had spent over two hours getting ready for the party. She put her bangs to the side and had her hair in loose curls. She wore a spaghetti strap, black dress that showed lots of leg and boosted her cleavage. She put on the lightest bit of make-up and wore black high heels.

When she got into the parking lot, she saw Reid and Morgan getting out of Morgan's black Cadillac and were heading towards the elevator.

She quickly got out of her blue Mercedes and yelled for them to hold the elevator.

When she got into the elevator, she squeezed between the two men. Morgan was wearing a very stylish black suit with a white dress shirt and black business shoes. Reid, of course, was wearing a purple shirt under a white sweater vest, with gray business pants and brown loafers, showing just a hint of his mismatched socks.

Derek complimented Emily, as she did for him. When she complimented Reid, he smiled shyly, then turned back to stare at the elevator doors.

About an hour or two later, all the agents looked as if they were having a good time. JJ was dancing with Rossi, Hotch with a woman who'd been flirting with him and Garcia with Kevin. Morgan was hitting on a woman near the kitchen, and Emily was with Reid at his desk.

She was sitting in his office chair with her champagne glass in hand, with him leaning on the desk, his glass also in hand.

"So, tell me, how many times can you get a PhD and not get bored with it?" she asked taking a sip of her drink. Reid shrugged. "I don't know. I'll tell you when I get there."

She laughed, showing off her brilliant smile. Reid was about to try and make her laugh again when a slow song came on and Emily jumped up out of her seat. "I love this song!" She set her glass down on his desk before grabbing his hand.

Reid quickly shook his head. "I don't know how to dance." But, he protested too late, they were already on the dance floor, surrounded by all their colleagues. "Don't worry," she sighed as she fixed his hands on her waist. She then clasped her hands behind his neck, and smiled softly. "I'll lead."

To Reid's fortune, the song ended rather quickly and they quickly released each other. They just made it over to his desk again when Derek appeared.

"Sorry Spence," he smiled, taking Emily's hand. "But I think I'm gonna steal your lady." He then looked to Emily, who was smirking at him. "Would you like to dance, Em?"

Emily smiled and nodded, letting him lead her out to the dance floor.

Reid sat down in his chair, watching his two friends on the dance floor. Somehow, they had twirled near the glass doors, and everyone then had their eyes on them. They immediately stopped dancing and stared back at all the onlookers. Derek then looked up and laughed, causing Emily to turn her head. "What?"

"Look up."

She lifted her head and chuckled, seeing a tiny mistletoe hanging above their heads.

"You all want to see me kiss the lovely Emily Prentiss?"

Hollers were heard around the room. With the chanting making him grin, he turned to a laughing Emily. "So…"

"Come on. Kiss me Mr. Morgan."

He smiled wide before bringing her chest flush against his. He laid a long kiss on her lips, feeling her smile come out. When he pulled away, there was clapping everywhere.

Emily continued to laugh along with Derek when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Reid, his jacket in hand. "I'm gonna go. Have a nice night guys."

Reid made his way toward the elevator, but stopped when he felt a small hand grasp his. He turned to see Emily, pulling him close to her. "I'm not letting you leave my sight without giving me a proper goodbye and hug… and my Christmas present."

Reid chuckled as a childish grin spread across Emily's features. He quickly made his way back into the bullpen, walking over to his desk with the sound of Emily's heels clicking behind him. When they reached his desk, he opened the bottom left drawer and took out a small white box. He turned to see her rifling through her small bag that sat on his chair. When she looked up she smiled at him, holding out a long brown box.

They exchanged boxes, and of course, she begins to open hers. Her eyes widen as his hand covers hers, and she looks up. "Don't open it until I'm gone. Ok?"

Emily tilted her head, but nodded and kissed his cheek before watching him walk back through the bullpen. She then quickly turns, opening the small box she was given.

"Spencer!"

She ran through the bullpen and out the glass doors, grabbing his hand before he stepped into the elevator. She heard him sigh, but tugged on his hand until he was facing her. She could barely find her voice as she stared down at the opal earrings staring back at her.

"They're beautiful."

"Just like you."

Emily lifted her head and her teary eyes stared into his. "Why?"

Spencer's smiled faded as a tear ran down Emily's cheek. "You don't like them."

"No!" She took his hand and held it tight. "They really are beautiful, but I want to know why you got them for me. They must have been a fortune."

"Technically? Yes."

Emily's confused eyes cause Spencer to laugh. "They were my grandmother's."

Emily looked at him as she shook her head. "No. I can't take them." She tried handing them back to him, but he pushed her hand back and gave her a sad smile. "I just thought someone like you, a beautiful girl, would want beautiful earrings. And besides, I know you like things like this. You know, antiques."

Emily giggled as Spencer kept a smile on his face. He leaned down, giving her a small kiss on her cheek. She turned her head to repeat the same action on his cheek, but caught the corner of his mouth instead. He backed up just the slightest, before leaning forward again and brushing his lips over hers. "Merry Christmas Emily Jane."

Emily sighed as he pulled away, but gave him a grin. "Back at ya' Spencer Francis."

She watched him enter the elevator, and waved to him before the doors blocked her view. She quickly ran into the bathroom, putting the earrings on. She smiled at her reflection, and wore the earrings the rest of the night.

"Do you remember that?"

Emily nodded slowly, feeling his breath against her nose.

"That was the best kiss I've ever had."

She smirked, a wave of surprise spreading over her. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Reid-"

"It's Spencer."

Her eyebrows quirked up. "What?"

"My name Emily." He kissed her again, and smiled when she didn't back away. "My name is Spencer."

He kisses his way from her cheek to her jaw line, and then down her neck when he heard her mumble something. "What?"

"I… I can't do this." Her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Tell me to stop." He kissed her again, feeling her salty tears on his lips. "Tell me to stop, and I will."


End file.
